Episode 1684 (21 October 1998)
Synopsis Sonia, Martin and Nicky are suffering from hangovers after eating Robbie's vodka jelly. Susan continues canvassing against the sale of pornography in Terry's shop. Roy discovers that he's been sold some 'ringers'. An irate customer returns a car when he discovers that it is a "death-trap" as it is 2 cars that have been made into one. He tells Roy that he is lucky he doesn't report him to Trading Standards. Roy asks Phil to check over the cars he has in storage to see if the rest of them are illegal. To his distress, Phil confirms that this is indeed the case. Roy goes to the Vic to find Pat to tell her about the cars only to find her joking with Frank. Feeling like the spurned lover, he leaves. Peggy is also painfully aware of the good time that Frank and Pat are having together. Pat returns home to a drunk Roy. He confronts her about still loving Frank ("He's the reason why we're still here"). Frightened of his threatening nature towards her, Pat leaves the house and finds solace in Frank who has fled the Vic to escape Peggy's nagging. Frank invites Pat back to his for some tea and sympathy, which, with some trepidation, she accepts. Ian's decree nisi has arrived. He tells Pat that Cindy's trial is not taking place until after her baby is born. He is worried that everything is going to drag on. He starts to feel sorry for himself; everyone's against him - not only Cindy but also the people on the market have been against him since he opened up his new shop in direct competition with them. Pat advises that he walk away from it all, which he does. Pat tells a delighted gathering that the resident's meeting is cancelled as Ian, wanting to simplify his life, has resigned as Chairman. Peggy tells Louise that Tiffany and Grant are due back tomorrow. Beppe overhears as Peggy enthuses about the romantic time the couple have had whilst away. Louise talks to Beppe about his feelings for Tiffany. He tells her that he can't understand what she sees in him but he's going to keep an eye on her: "If Grant so much as raises an eyebrow at her he'll have me to deal with". Robbie gets ready for his toga party. Worried that no one is going to come to his party he goes to the Vic and makes an open invitation for anyone to come. With a rowdy lot in that night, he is obviously inviting trouble. At the party, Robbie and Barry try to chat up Melanie and Sonia gets drunk. The rowdy crowd from the pub crash the party and Huw and Lenny decide to escort them off the premises, but not before they have disrupted everyone's fun. A drunken Sonia goes to her room to sleep off the alcohol only to have one of the drunken louts' lock himself in her bedroom with her. Her screams for help are answered by Matthew, Mary and Sarah. Matthew kicks the door in and then chucks the lad out. Conor visits Ruth, he tells her that perhaps the reason why Ruth didn't tell Mary that she couldn't move in was because that's what she really wanted, an "instant happy family". Ruth is upset by the suggestion that she has masterminded Conor into living with her. Conor later apologises for his remarks and they kiss and make up. Sonia has had a lucky escape - nothing happened with the boy - but she is left feeling very shaken by the event. Credits Main cast *Sonia Jackson - Natalie Cassidy *Robbie Jackson - Dean Gaffney *Martin Fowler - James Alexandrou *Nicky di Marco - Carly Hillman *Susan Rose - Tilly Vosburgh *Roy Evans - Tony Caunter *Pat Evans - Pam St. Clement *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Frank Butcher - Mike Reid *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Conor Flaherty - Seán Gleeson *Ruth Fowler - Caroline Paterson *Matthew Rose - Joe Absolom *Mary Flaherty - Melanie Clark Pullen *Sarah Hills - Daniela Denby-Ashe *Peggy Mitchell - Barbara Windsor *Louise Raymond - Carol Harrison *Beppe di Marco - Michael Greco *Barry Evans - Shaun Williamson *Melanie Healy - Tamzin Outhwaite *Huw Edwards - Richard Elis *Lenny Wallace - Desune Coleman Category:Episode Category:1998 Episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns